


Baby Bart

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on season 1 & 2 only, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Raising a baby Speedster isn't easy and when that Speedster is Bart Allen then you know you'll need some major back up and possibly help from the Justice League.Fluff. Dark Pasts. Truths and Lies.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Wally West
Kudos: 26





	Baby Bart

Zatanna frowned in frustration.

She had tried the spell four times already and the plant sitting on the table was still there wilting away into nothing. The spell was supposed to make it younger so she could use the petals on it to make a potion. So far nothing had happened.

Lifting her hands again she cast the spell again.

Nothing.

Another try, and another and one more before she folded her arms in defeat thinking that maybe the words were wrong.

If only the spell had been wrong.

* * *

Wally had been busy getting the last of his things from his school, the papers, and whatnot. Now that he was done with college, he would have to find a job. Lucky for him there had been an opening in Central City where his Uncle Barry worked at. So that meant on Monday he would have an interview and hopefully by the end of the week a new job.

Soon enough came Monday; the interview had gone off without a hitch. So, after two weeks Wally went off to work, going through his day, making a few new friends at work. It was going well, almost too good and he swore that something was going to happen.

And he was right.

"I don't know, Batman," Superman said. "I don't think Wally is going to want to do this…"

Batman stared into the room where Nightwing and Robin tried to care for the screaming toddler who was running away from them, jumping over things, crashing into them, and managing to escape them at every single turn.

"Flash can't with the newborns he and his wife are raising. John and Joan can't with their age, so Wally is the only one who can handle this."

An hour later the zeta tube went off announcing Wally was there. He walked into the room frowning already knowing something wasn't right.

"So?"

"In there," Batman said.

Sighing Wally went to go see what was so important- "Oh my god…"

A three, maybe four-year-old Bart, was running around naked screaming and crying, looking like a caged, terrified animal. Mouth open in shock Wally stood there as he watched both Robin and Nightwing trying to capture the baby speedster.

Shaking his head Wally snapped out it. "Bart!"

That got the littler Speedster's attention. "Wally…!" He cried.

Suddenly Wally found Bart in his arms sobbing his little heart out shaking badly. Wally held him close not sure what to do. Robin came up to him handing him a blanket so he could wrap up his little cousin covering him, but he also noticed that Bart was cold. Probably from no clothes and the running around didn't help.

"Hey, Bart, shhh, it's alright," Wally soothed as he wrapped the blanket tighter on Bart. "Don't cry, shh, it's alright."

The little four-year-old sobbed but soaked up the comfort and attention like a sponge clinging onto Wally like a lifeline. It took a good fifteen minutes later Bart relaxed drifting off to sleep. Wally shifted the sleeping speedster in his arms before looking at the bats.

"What happened?" Wally nearly yelled.

"He got hit by a stray spell," Robin explained quickly. "Zatanna already said it wasn't life-threatening."

"That's good." Wally said looking down at Bart who looked so adorable Wally's mind went, 'Aww!'

"We were going to see if she could change him back, but she said the spell should wear off in a day or two."

Wally looked at Nightwing. "In other words, you guys want me to take care of him?"

"Yep." Dick popped the 'p' at the end of the word.

Sighing Wally looked down at the little baby Bart. "Only for a couple of days, right?"

"Alright, I guess." Wally held Bart a little closer. "Got any clothes for him?"

"I brought some of my brothers' old clothes." Nightwing smiled and brought a box of them over. "But we couldn't get any on him."

Looking into the box Wally pulled out a fluffy one-piece animal jumpsuit. Looking at it for a moment he recognized it as a Panda. Giving Robin a look that other deadpanned before facepalming in embarrassment and pointing at Nightwing swearing it was all his fault.

Smirking and laughing Wally took Bart over to the couch in the room before slipping on some small underwear and the suit on, since he was sure it would keep him warm, and zipped up the baby speedster and held him up letting Bart rest his head on his shoulder rubbing the smaller one's back.

"I'll take the other clothes too. See you guys later."

When Wally left with Bart Batman smirked looking at Superman.

"…" Superman turned away. "It's only for the weekend."

* * *

When Bart woke up, he was hungry.

Starving really. "Wally…?" His small voice called before more pathetically and on the verge of going into a full-out crying session. "Wally?!"

The older Speedster came in from the next room into the bedroom. "Hey, Bart. Feeling better?"

The small toddler slipped off the bed paddling up to Wally holding out his arms smiling even though there were small tears at the end of his eyes. Picking him up Wally patted his back. He wasn't sure how much Bart remembered.

"Where are we?" Bart asked looking around.

"At my apartment," Wally said taking his cousin out of the room. "Bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes! We have food today?"

"Uh, of course, we do. Why wouldn't we have food?" Wally asked confused before sitting Bart on the chair.

"Because you said we didn't have food yesterday when we went to sleep."

"Yesterday?" Wally took out some things to make a sandwich with super speed before handing it to his new literary baby cousin. "Here."

"Crash!" Bart ate it slowly, nibbling it.

"I have way more food, Bart. You don't have to eat it that slow."

In a few seconds, the food was gone. Bart looked up at Wally. "I can eat again today?"

Now Wally was wondering just what Bart had gone through as a child. It was no secret to Uncle Barry, and his best friends that Wally had been abused by his parents after he gained his super-speed and they wouldn't let him eat like a speedster and didn't put up with his powers either which when broken was met with beatings. Did the same thing happen to Bart?

Wally whipped up to more sandwiches watching Bart devour them as if he had never heard of food before and so continued to feed Bart until the other had a cute little pudgy stomach and was lying sideways on the floor sighing happily.

Carefully Wally scooped up the none moving kid holding him up onto his chest rubbing his back trying to think of a way to ask questions. After a moment he just decided to ask, but first to see how old the little toddler was. Maybe three or four at best.

"Bart, how old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"What?!" Wally pulled Bart back a little. No, that couldn't be possible. Seven years olds weren't this small or this scrawny. Now that he thought about its Bart was boney and lite. "Seven?"

Bart looked hurt. "Did you forget, Wally?"

"No, I was just testing you to see if you remembered, silly goose," Wally said but then again thinking it over normal age Bart was small too.

Laughing a little Bart laid back down groaning. "It's been a long, time since we had that much food, huh, Wally?"

"Yeah. Hey Bart, I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer them for me okay?"

"Okay,"

Wally really hated the answers he got.

* * *

Bart was standing next to the tub leaning over it splashing the warm water around giggling madly until he was pulled back his clothes take off making his shiver form the cool air. Wally lifted him up and put him into the bath.

Sighing happily Bart played in the water rolling around, going under the water before popping back up splashing around wildly.

"Whoa, calm down!"

"This is so crash!" Bart squealed. "I can't remember the last time we had hot water!"

"Er, yeah. Alright, let's wash your hair." Wally washed him grimacing at the scars and burns on the kid's body and the now murky water. "Let's put fresh water in and you can play for a while, okay?"

"Yay!" Bart cheered happily.

A half-hour later Wally was having trouble getting clothes on before deciding that he didn't like Bart wandering around in Batman clothes. So, he picked up a snack pack for Bart before picking up Bart who was mesmerized by the tv and walked out to his car.

Pausing Wally looked at his small cousin who seriously was about only maybe three feet tall and would need a car seat. 'Well, goodbye first paycheck…'

Putting Bart in the car he paused. "Wait, can little kids go in the front seat?"

"Wally?"

"Hold on, Bart…" Wally read the warning inside the car. "Okay, looks like you have to sit in the back."

After that was settled Wally went to the bank, cashed his paycheck before heading to the store all while explaining things to Bart which really got onto his nerves but he had to force himself to stay calm reminding himself that it wasn't Bart's fault.

Also, the inside of the future and Bart's past was disturbing. Pulling into a parking Wally got and took Bart out reminding him not to use his powers before walking them into the store. Getting a basket, he took a moment before putting Bart into the seat deciding that it was better not to lose the kid. Walking to the kid section Wally froze.

"I have no idea what I'm doing…" Wally sighed before seeing a mother walk by with three kids and surely, she would know what to do! "…Excuse me, Ma'am!"

She didn't speak English.

Great.

"Hey."

Wally jumped and turned to see Dick there grinning in his shades. "Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I came by to see how you were handling Bart. He seems happy." Dick noted looked at the small child playing with Wally's phone. "What are you playing?"

"Mickey!" Bart exclaimed moved the phone sideways trying to win.

"It keeps him still." Wally shrugged. "Anyways care to help out a friend figure out what to do with a seven-year-old."

"Seven?" Dick gasped. "Are you sure?!"

"Oh yeah. Seven with the brain of two-year-old." Wally patted Bart on the head. "Also, he said something that I think you'd want to know about, but we can talk about that later."

"Alright," Dick nodded. "So, what do you need help on?"

"A car seat, toys, a few sets of shoes, a toddler bed should be big enough for him since he's so small, sheets, pillow, bed set, and clothes."

"He has clothes." Dick pointed out looking confused about the last one.

"He's not going to be walking around in Batman clothes," Wally smirked as his friend whined. "Come on let's go get this over with."

They walked over to the beds and they had a nice toddler bed on sale that matched Impulse's colors so that went under the basket. Next was the car seat. They found one that was for a toddler and since the straps would fit on Bart, they got it just in case.

Shoes were harder because they had to try them on Bart who couldn't be still and whined walking around trying to get used to the shoes. Dick frowned folding his arms.

"Now that I think about it… didn't Bart have trouble wearing shoes when he first got here?"

"Yeah, a little why?" Wally asked holding onto Bart's hand as his cosine continued to walk awkwardly still making uncomfortable faces.

"Because most people act like that when it's their first-time wearing shoes."

Wally frowned but continued to help Bart. "Yeah, I have to tell you something later but not here. Bart let's get you some slip-on shoes too."

"They feel strange!" Bart groaned trying to flip the shoe off by shaking his foot.

"It like watching a dog with shoes." A third voice sounded.

"Roy?" They both said looked at the unexpected third friend.

"The one and only- Shut up or swear to God, Dick I will punch you."

Dick giggled trying to resist bring up Roy's twin/clone.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked picking up Bart slipping off the shoes.

"I came to see it the rumors were true." Roy leaned over to see Bart. "Looks like they were. Congrats."

"What rumors?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Around the league and YJ is that you're raising Bart who left back to his time only to come back as a baby."

"Seriously?" Wally frowned before setting Bart back into the basket.

"Yep," Roy smirked. "So, why you buying all this stuff? I thought it was only for a few days?"

"And when has anything only been a 'few days'? I bet you anything that it lasts for a few weeks at best."

Dick nodded. "Luck was never on our side with magic."

"Well, I'm out of here, have fun shopping ladies."

"Ass," Wally said.

"Ass," Bart repeated happily.

* * *

"No!" Wally panicked in shock.

Once home Wally fed Bart again before trying to set up the toddler bed.

The word be trying.

"Oh, come on!" Wally growled trying to get the thing to stay together. "Fix a motorbike? No problem. Fix a spaceship? No sweat. Fix a nuclear-powered building? Piece of pie. Put together a cheap kid bed?! Are you kidding me?!"

Suddenly a small blur crashed into him. "Bart!"

"Wally!" The terrified whisper came out. "Som-someone's trying t-to bre-break in…!"

Picking up the scared child he walked over to the door frowning peeking through the peek hole before sighing in relief. It wasn't a thief or a villain.

"It's okay, Bart we can trust that guy." Wally pulled the door open. "Hey, Conner, what's up?"

"I came to drop these off," Conner said holding out an envelope. "It's from Zatanna."

Wally took it before stepping aside. "Come on in. Say, Hi Bart."

Bart looked up in awe at Conner before waving. Conner smiled back a little.

Wally managed to hold Bart and open the letter at the same time before gasping in shock before groaning putting a hand to his head. Conner raised an eyebrow before pulling up the letter reading it himself before looking up at his distressed friend and teammate.

"Sorry?"

"I can't believe this," Wally said before setting Bart down. "Go watch some tv okay? I'll be right there."

Soon Bart was gone watching more Disney.

"Are you going to find someone else to watch Bart?"

"No." Wally said instantly surprising Conner who gave him a strange look. "What? Oh… Oh, yeah, sorry, but I can't just leave him with anyone else. Bart needs me. As much as I don't want to raise a kid this young, it's only for… three? Maybe five years?" 'Goodbye freedom.'

"So, you're really going to take him in just like that?"

"Well, yeah. By the way, Kon, do you happen to know how to put together a toddler bed?" Wally tried to ask casually.

It didn't work.

"Stop laughing!"

"For someone who can fix just about anything, this is strange," Conner smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, can you fix it or not?"

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Bart was happily jumping on his new bed, Conner was smirking, and Wally felt cheated.

Bart rolled and rolled and rolled and bam!

"Bart!"

"The world's spinning, Wally!"

Wally picked up Bart setting the small child on his feet again. "That's what you get for rolling around with super speed. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Wally!" Bart smiled up at him. "Can we go looking for food now? Please?"

"We have enough food remember?"

"No scavenging today?"

"Not ever. Come on, let's get you something to eat. How about we have pizza?"

"Yes!" Bart jumped into the air excitedly before running around in circles before skidding to a stop right next to his cosine. "Wally, can I play with the toys?"

"They're your toys, so yeah." Wally picked up the phone to order in pizza.

"Crash!" Bart cheered running towards the living room pulling out all the things.

After Wally was done order a couple a dozen pizzas, he walked in to see what Bart was doing and was disturbed about seeing the little action figure of Flash in a cage and Kid Flash carrying something along with Impulse.

"'Carry, carry, meat bags' Rawr rawr!" Bart voiced taking a figure of the Original Blue Beetle. "Rawr rawr 'Or I shall eliminate you all!' Rawr rawr!"

Wally could only stand there watching as Bart acted out and deep in his gut Wally knew that what was going on was something that really had happened. Most kids like Bart would reenact what he had been through.

"'Don't slow down, Bart no matter how tired you get.' 'Okay, Wally,' Rawr rawr! 'No talking Meat bags!' Rawr rawr!"

Whooshing next to Bart he picked up the Flash out of the cage. "'I am the Flash! And I'm here to save the day!"

Bart smile was so bright it nearly blinded him as they played.

* * *

Wally hated to admit it, but he was so tired, and need sleep but couldn't. His little cosine was just so full of energy that it drained Wally tired, form school, work, and had had to stop being Kid Flash for a while because he was raising Bart. Lucky for him his collage had special offers who those with scholarships to have daycare.

However, work and after work were two quite different things. He had to take Bart with him to work which didn't end too well so now he had to break down and ask for some help. He turned to the team first who seemed to like the idea.

"Alright everything, he needs is in his backpack," Wally said as he walked into the team kitchen/living room where everyone was waiting. "And I have my phone on in case anything happens. Also… NO sugar."

"I think we can handle a little kid," Artemis walking over and looked. "Whoa, when did you turn into a Kid Mom?"

"Huh?" Wally looked confused. "What do you mean?"

It seemed everyone got was she was saying because Wally was standing there, Bart sitting on his hip playing a game on what was Wally's phone not noticing anything, a little backpack was hanging off Wally's shoulder and what seemed like another kid backpack with a leash on it on Bart's back.

"Anyways," Wally said walking over to the counter setting the pack down. "I'll be back around nine-thirty or ten depending on whether or not I have to lock up. Bart's bedtime is eight, he needs to eat but needs to be fed or he won't eat. He gets cold easily, so I packed an extra shirt and socks in the case, and please for the love of all that is NO SUGAR."

"Yes, Mom." Roy teased before plucking Bart from Wally. "Hey, kid."

"WALLY!" Bart screamed struggling back into his cousin's arms. "I'm being kidnapped!"

Sighing Wally frowned. "No, you're not." But took Bart back anyways. "Now listen I'll be gone for a little bit, but you be good, and I'll come back okay? And no sugar."

"No…!" Bart whined as he teared up burying his face in his chest. "Don't go, Wally, don't go!"

"Hey, I'll be back soon. So, be good okay?" Wally set Bart down and kissed his head. " Can you do that?"

Bart was crying a little but nodded. "Okay, Wally."

It took another ten minutes of convincing that Wally would come back for him and five more of reminding that Bart was never allowed to have sugar before the older Speedster was able to leave for work.

"Alright, Kiddo let's get you some something to eat!" M'gann said happily floating over to snatch up Bart and carry him to a stool. "I made you some soups and a few burgers!"

Bart poked at the food before quickly eating everything up as quickly as he could before sliding off the stool looking around.

"Come on let's put a movie on for you," Robin said taking his hand. "That should keep you busy."

Halfway through the movie, Conner's eyes perked up at the sound of a tin being opening and fast munching sound. Snapping up every jumped in surprise as he stared at the counter. A green tin can that was always filled with some extra sugar, Sugar cookies tipped over and a little Bart sanding on a stood eating them in a blur and Wally was clear on the No Sugar thing.

Suddenly Bart's body snapped to a sudden standstill before he turned to look at them in shock eyes wide his body started to vibrate before the small child let out a loud squeal of joy before zooming out so fast all of them swayed from the speed excited and clearly hyper laughter following.

"That…" Nightwing stated. "Is not good."

"You think?!" Tim said.

Kaldur stepped forward. "Everyone team up and search for Bart immediately."


End file.
